guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive14
}} }} }} Rong.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:55, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :first post --Shadowcrest 17:54, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, second. Lord Belar 17:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::It was first, marco ninja'd him in the face. Lord of all tyria 17:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::prwnd belar --Shadowcrest 18:14, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::... Lord Belar 18:20, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: :D --Shadowcrest 18:27, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Why so clean *sends in the kirby army* <(^_^<) (>^_^)> <(^_^)> ^(^_^)^ <(^_^) =D Isk8 18:51, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::YEAAARRGGHHH!!!! KIRBY!!!--El Nazgir 18:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Shadow offically phails... Hes playing smite, I'm playing 600.. We're on to the last group of smites.. and what does he do? Nah, he doesnt stand out of aggro, nah... He runs towards the bloody smites.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:51, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::BAD SHADOW! *whack* -- 21:52, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Warwick, shut it. You know that was my sister. =P --Shadowcrest 05:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) j00 are awezome :umm... thanks?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:17, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: *GASP* An anon actually likes MP! BLASPHEMY!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 04:18, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::lawlz-- (Talk) ( ) 04:19, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::lern sarcasm plz?24.192.17.91 17:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Learn spelling please? And sarcasm=phails@internet -- (Talk) ( ) 17:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: NOOOO! I'm his fanboy! No no NO!!!!!!!! -- (talk) 18:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ummm, Wasn't it a policy, no sarcasm?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It was proposed, but failed. --Shadowcrest 19:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Wrong wiki, thankfully. Lord Belar 00:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Phew, so I can still use sarcasm!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) lol I play WoW and mp gets demoted?? ( dont answer this.. I wont be looking at guildwiki in like 2 months or so:P ) 18:36, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Bla bla. Spam spam Now where's my goddamn invite?! >;( - Yikey :OMG MARCO. I AM BORED. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 18:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::*zaps* :::Hai! -- (Talk) ( ) 17:55, 15 December 2007 (UTC) 18:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Get a different username if you're gonna vandalise.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Im not a vandal! Just try to guess who.. -- (Talk) ( ) 18:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I honestly don't care. Please choose a new, original sn and lose my sig.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:40, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Cmon marco, have a guess!" -- (Talk) ( ) 18:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) WE need more admins I think RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 18:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Gz marco. you ahr now an admin. go ban that nub. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::GO GO GO! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::using somones name is bannable? I didnt realise that >.<.. i was doing it as a joke, sorry marco.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Look at histroy before delete, he's shaken stuff around and orianal content may be lost RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::WARWICK??? You did all this???????-- (Talk) ( ) 19:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I think he ment that comment RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:04, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Seriously Warwick?!?! :::::::BTW you are a sysop again. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, I was only using the MarcopoIo47, and I didnt vandalise anything at all on that. there were two reasons: #I was doing it to contribute without having my proper userpage vandalised #I was doing it as a joke =P ---- (What RT said) and GZ biro -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you Biro. Can you please help me clean up this mess?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Jedirogue also got promoted! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, have fun cleaning up ALL this shit... Idk how to, or I'd help --- -- (s)talkpage 19:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Its an admin job. as i explained, you need to delete the first articles, then move them back. Also, another reason I did the MP47 pretend was cause i saw the nub doing it again, tought two things: 1) i can pretend to be popular! yay and 2) i can stop Mp47 from being framed. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:08, 17 December 2007 (UTC) (edit conflict) :::::::::::I realise this may be obvious, but I think the best tactic is to: :::::::::::# ban any users doing it :::::::::::# delete any pages that they created as redirects :::::::::::# move the proper page back to where it was before he made a redirect :::::::::::Does that make sense? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:10, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can rv the move, but can't delete the pages :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Biro, you got it the wrong way round. we gotta: #Delete the *first* pages #Move them back to their *first* pages #Delete the redirect crap #Recover any articles that have already been deleted that were made as second pages. :I'd DIM (Do it myself) but im not sysop, and im not asking to be one BTW! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:13, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I think we said the same thing. We need to delete any pages that are now redirects, i.e. I just deleted Guild Wars Factions, then find the actual page, it was actually /Guild Wars Factions, and move it back. Yeah? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: will be useful RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:19, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::no, we didnt say the same thing. you said delete the pages they made =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:20, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah... This is not the time to argue, but I would class the pages that are now redirects as the pages they made, and they need deleting. Anyway, it looks like you've already been doing this, but it might be handy to tag those pages without an article history with delete, but make sure not to tag articles for delete if they used to be real articles. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:21, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Delete and move back can be done in one step. Then delete the other page. EX: I moved Lnsignia back to Insignia and overwrote whatever redirect was at Insignia (talk pages tagging along) and then delete Lnsignia itself. We should be okay if we use the vandals contribs list i think. damn being sysops and still stupid edit conflicts—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:22, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Agreed, biro. I'll start tracking down the vandal *pulls out shotgun*... Oh what, not a time for jokes? =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, when I tried to do that (without deleting, cause I can't) It said: "Can not move, page already exists under that name!!!11oneone" Or seomrthing similar. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::handy revert button—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Doesnt work for us, I think it must be sysop only that can override, it says that it already exists =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, how long has that been there? Awesome, thanks Jedi, I feel you have already paid for yourself ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Jedi: I was using that handy rv button (that doesn't function for us, non-sysops) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:28, 17 December 2007 (UTC) (ri) one more thing to take watch out for is if anyone tried a quick fix on the pages by copying and pasting content, it doesnt retain the correct page history. make sure to move back over that even if it looks right. and no one try to use that as a fix PLIX PLOX!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:34, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Good point, JediRogue, I'd noticed a few examples of this, but as long as no one deletes the history we will be fine :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:36, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Subhead My user and talk page are missing their contribs. Venelix tried to rv, but it didn't go as planned, methinks. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Should be fixed now.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::GJ everyone RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yay :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:36, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I have to get off now.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::C ya! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Talk:/\/\ission Seems like we are discussing the cleanup here... something is wrong with this, I can't figure out what's wrong. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Forget that, it seems to be sorted :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the note I added above about page history and stuff I discovered after I moved that one around. =/—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) User page I was SO sure that GW:SIGN covered imitations, but I just checked it and found nothing. In light of the multiple impersonation attacks, why not propose a policy? --Shadowcrest 00:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :True dat.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::So.. you want me to write it, and you (and everyone else) feel free to edit it till its submitted? --Shadowcrest 00:12, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or would it be easier to just add it to GW:SIGN? --Shadowcrest 00:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think a new one would be better, considering it's not really about signatures.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:15, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Good point. I'll start a RD (rough draft) in a couple minutes after I eat. --Shadowcrest 00:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm lacking things to say in it. I'm saving it in a minute, help me out in a minute. --Shadowcrest 00:45, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Vandal I chose the right time to be on while that person was there lol. So fool how ya been. Get on GW I wanna tell you a life story lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:22, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :okayy...-- (Talk) ( ) 00:23, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::NOO!! WAIT MP! He takes your golds and leads you on a chase for hours on end! Don't let him!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::Marco get on gw again. I need you to help me with something :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:03, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Javanoid? Give me a link fool. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Yo link, Foo! -- (Talk) ( ) 02:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::By clicking this link you agree to not sue me.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 08:12, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Image:Gw162.JPG I can not for the life of me find where this is linked to on the Ranger Elite Luxon armor page. Help plx? --Shadowcrest 01:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Weird. It's not there. I just did a check with CTRL+F and there's nothing about tht image on there. Creepy.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Special:Whatlinkshere shows only my talk has the link. Jedi answered me already. Too Slow! --Shadowcrest 01:20, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Whatlinkshere does not work properly when are used to include other pages within a page. If you don't see it after F5'ing, then it isn't there. (T/ ) 16:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) GW2 wiki Do you think we should do something like that too or that when gw2 comes out we'll have to move to an official wiki( =( )? (knowing how much you hate GWW i'd bet for the first choice...) --89.97.35.64 18:58, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Well someone would have to make a GW2 wiki when it comes out. Which I think will be coming out in year or 2 so we shouldn't start thinking about that now. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 19:02, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Project:Support Guild Wars 2. Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::We will not support GW2 content on this Wiki when it comes out. As much as I hate to admit it, it would be impossible to compete with ANet at that point. The cards are just stacked too strongly in their favor. Thankfully that is still quite some time away... (T/ ) 19:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Theres no need for a second GW2Wiki. Imho, we should just stick to the Official GW2Wiki. Give me one good, solid reason why we'd need 2 --- -- (s)talkpage 19:08, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Because we hate official wikis. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 19:15, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hating something because its official is stupid. Yes, I'm waiting for an NPA ban at this point. Lord of all tyria 19:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol. I really don't like the official wiki because of all their gay policies. Thats whats going to happen to the GW2 Official wiki probably which I really don't like. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 19:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Obviously said in jest so I don't care. Anyway, while I hate the idea or pretense of "official = automatically always right and best", if the designation did not carry those connotations I wouldn't care. Unfortunately that is the attitude that has developed. (T/ ) 19:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: "Gay policies" you say? They are going to remake the policies on the GW2Wiki. I think they'll start as guidelines, and once they need to be tightened, they'll become policies (that is what I got out of it, have been following it halfassed). Anyways, you can't say "screw them" for GWW's policies... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:26, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::It's rather pointless to protest GW2W's policies before they- and itself- even exist, I think. 19:29, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::The only thing "official" about the GWW and GW2W is that they are hosted by Anet. That's it. Just hosted. They don't put any content in there. They don't even discuss policies or vote for admins. They just host it. Oh, and they give unofficial info about what's coming up in Guild Wars. Nothing wrong with that is there? -- [[User:Brains12|'brains12']] • 19:32, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Many users don't interpret it that way, though. (T/ ) 19:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::The ones that know what they're talking about do, though. Personally, I only use and contribute to GuildWiki over gww because it basically taught me the game, and now I'm all sentimental about it. 19:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Such users make up a small percentage of the community on GWW, and that is part of why I don't contribute there. (T/ ) 19:39, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well you obviously favor quality over quantity... 19:41, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I do. --Shadowcrest 19:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::GWW's problem is the community, not the content (it's missing some things but it will eventually be the same). Since GW2 is just content, and since this wiki is already dying, I'm with Entropy here. reanor 20:40, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::The problem with GWW is the über-strict policies. And I personally don't really feel like this wiki is dying.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:43, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Imho it's stupid to consider making a second wiki to 'compete' with the official one, especially since this time the other wiki won't have a head start. Anyone who has problems with current gww policies should probably head out to the official gw2 wiki and join discussion on it's policies. All of the policies are made from scratch, not copied from gww, so now is the chance to influence them positively. -- (gem / talk) 22:23, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :And because of that, I doubt the policies will even be ''like GWW's policies. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:29, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Personally I think that most policies will resemble the ones on gww and gw, but the admin policy is the huge question mark at this point. I suggest everyone to take part in that discussion. -- (gem / talk) 22:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Why didn't I know about that wiki? :S reanor 23:15, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Special redirects were blocked. Unless I'm horribly mistaken. --Shadowcrest 03:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol, just responded to that on your sandbox talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Can I... Create a page real quick? You can delete it in a minute, I want to test something that I couldnt with Obsidian Flame (Guild). --Shadowcrest 03:37, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Nvm, I can do it in userspace. --Shadowcrest 03:42, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Feral Aggression The issue was never resolved, as Izzy never responded. Please resume argument here. If you dont remember it, check here. --Shadowcrest 03:55, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah I know, but I still don't think it was a bug that a "skill" can't activate during another skill.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:02, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::Defy Pain, Endure Pain, Rage of the Ntouka, Shield Bash, Warrior's Cunning, Deadly Riposte, Protector's Defense, Riposte, Rampage as One, Never Rampage Alone, Critical Eye, Angelic Protection, Focused Anger, Natural Temper, Inspirational Speech, and Leader's Zeal are all able to be cast during another skill. ::Feral Aggression, and Burning Shield are not. ::Yes, I did just go through all the skill QRs to find that. (I think those are all) --Shadowcrest 04:18, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::prwnd. You win, go ahead and add the bug note if it's not already there, then.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I am indeed PvWin. Do I get to be a cool peoples now? :D --Shadowcrest 04:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Sure. -- (Talk) ( ) 04:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::THATS SO MEAN! :'( (for the people who are liek, 'wtf?', see the hidden note. that was pretty funny marco) --Shadowcrest 04:29, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lawlz, i=phunnay -- (Talk) ( ) 04:34, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: /aggro /agree --Shadowcrest 04:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I think it's quite humorous that somebody who hasn't made a single edit outside of his talk page and user page is running for admin-- (Talk) ( ) 04:38, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you should have told me that on GW, since they could probably come read that >.< --Shadowcrest 04:43, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Ehh, it's a simple comment, and it's not super insulting or anything.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:45, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I suppose. I'm multi-tasking to the max, so if I'm really delayed please forgive me :) --Shadowcrest 04:56, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::zOMG DELAYED RESPONSES!!ONE!11! NOESZSSSZSSSZ!!!!!11!ONE J00 MUST BAY ON GUILDWIKI @ALL TIMEZ!!!!!!! HAXXXORZXORZXHAXAOROZZORHAXBBQLOLZORROFFOLCOPTERHAXXLOLOLMFAOZOMGLAWL. Okay. -- (Talk) ( ) 04:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Caps is on the left. That would be <--- that way. --Shadowcrest 05:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And besides, I live on GWiki >.< --Shadowcrest 05:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Lawlz, i n0 wear da capslock button iz. And I''' am teh one dat livs on teh wiki, ben hear 4 alimost a yere.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:05, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Actually, believe it or not, so was I.. just as an IP. --Shadowcrest 05:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Oh, well, I've made more edits :P. And check the page I just deleted. LOL.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::How long had that been there, lol --Shadowcrest 05:13, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Lol, apparently since Macros created it to fill in a red link for his talk page, cuz some1 was too lazy to just link to my userpage. I feel so loved: I had a mainspace page all about me!-- (Talk) ( ) 05:15, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::lol, how did you find it --Macros 05:17, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Well, when Shadow was talking about how he'd been here earlier than his account was created on his IP, I wanted to look up my first IP to find out when my very first contribution was. SO, I went to "what links here" for my userpage, and looked for any redirects, since I redirected my original IPs user page to mine, when I happened to stumble upon a certain mainspace page called "MP47".-- (Talk) ( ) 05:19, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I should go get some random IP and start making Shadowcrest mainspace pages all over the place! --Shadowcrest 05:38, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Randomness. Why would you want to do that?-- (Talk) ( ) 05:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::You did read the hidden comment, yes? And who doesn't want to be like MP! we should communicate with hidden comments only, that'd be so fun --Shadowcrest 05:41, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::-- (Talk) ( ) 05:42, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: nowai --Shadowcrest 05:43, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::-- (Talk) ( ) 05:45, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::--Gimmethegepgun 05:55, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::: --Shadowcrest 05:56, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::--Gimmethegepgun 05:57, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: --Shadowcrest 05:58, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::--Gimmethegepgun 05:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: --Shadowcrest 06:01, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::--Gimmethegepgun 06:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: --Shadowcrest 06:05, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::--Gimmethegepgun 06:07, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: --Shadowcrest 06:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::--Gimmethegepgun 06:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::: --Shadowcrest 06:13, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::--Gimmethegepgun 06:14, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::are u 4 serious? --Shadowcrest 06:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :4real!!!!--Gimmethegepgun 06:19, 23 December 2007 (UTC) nowai --Shadowcrest 06:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) : --Shadowcrest 06:31, 23 December 2007 (UTC) THOOOOM TIME! Thoom. --Gimmethegepgun 06:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Pwned RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:38, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I Hear You Liek Mudkip.. Quote from Skuld's page ^^. So, i hear that theres a vandal on the loose on the wikis.. QUICK GO LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *Vandal does some random vandalism then leaves* Marco:Stupid distraction.. Now ive gotta revert all this crap! IT'LL TAKE HOURS! Warw:Ownt, marco.. =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 14:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry. Church. Is he banned now?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:19, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::You didnt get that it was a joke? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:29, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::No. I didn't really understand your post... What's Mudkip?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:29, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Im not sure, mainly it was a bunch of random spam, the Mudkip thing was a quote from skuld. I think that Mudkip is a Pokémon.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:31, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ehh, random spam ftl. Constructive spam ftw!!!!!!1 And I haven't played Pokemon in over 4 years, so I don't really remember any of them-- (Talk) ( ) 15:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::If we're gonna spam, can we do it on my talk? Im bored.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:33, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Sure. -- (Talk) ( ) 15:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::gg marco =/ 195.93.21.39 16:38, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Userboxes. Can you send me the template of the Stop! Hammertime, userbox? Thanks. [[User:ShiroHayate|'''ShiroHayate]] (''talk''* ) 17:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Yep, just give me a sec.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:52, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Ban template I don't think its something to bandy about, for future reference. And technically neither of you were allowed to remove them from your own page, no matter how stupid they were. Which leads me to the next point; don't use them unless you're serious. --Shadowcrest 18:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) WTF, YOU NUB! Seriously, WTF did you do? You freaking go and send your heroes in RIGHT INTO THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF ABOUT 6 MOBS OF FREAKING ENEMIES! You coulda just left the game, then they would have started FREAKING FOLLOWING ME! But no, what did you have to do? YOU HAD TO FREAKING GO AND SEND YOUR HEROES RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING MOBS! .. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:20, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I lolled. I would've loved to see that :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow, such hostility. Isk8 21:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::We just spent like, FREAKING AGES doing the mission, then he has to go, he STAYS IN THE FREAKING GAME AND FLAGS HIS HEROES TO GO TO THE FREAKING ENEMY BOSS.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::What mission? Hell's? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:25, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Dragons lair.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:26, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Omg, you can't possible phail on that.... It's so easy :P--- -- (s)talkpage 21:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Play with pugs lately? lol Isk8 21:28, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::WOULD be easy if marco wasnt a freaking retard.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:28, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::and now jora is refusing to res anyone except marco.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:30, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Wait, you're still in the mission now? LOL!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:31, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Just retry already, lolz :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:31, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yup. Have alesia and jora still alive, but jora is being a retard and running forward like half the map to res marco.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::He's microing Jora, dont you get it? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Viper, your coming to dragons lair. NOW. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:34, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh am I? Bite me--- -- (s)talkpage 21:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes you are. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm bored, want help? Isk8 21:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::We pugged it already --- -- (s)talkpage 22:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Yeah, I noticed when you all werent in town ne morez. Oh well, I went back to playin Guitar Hero :D 1/2 way though medium and I'm still a nub at it -_- Isk8 22:37, 23 December 2007 (UTC) hey! when did I get taken off the cool people list?! =( —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:29, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :13th of December --- -- (s)talkpage 21:30, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::lol --Shadowcrest 23:08, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::QQ? Lord Belar 00:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::oh stfu you wise-asses. lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::npa! npa! :P Lord Belar 01:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh noes, guess I'll have to ban myself? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::That'll go over well.. --Shadowcrest 02:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You should. Lord Belar 02:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) You do know you can unban yourself, too? :::::::::That makes no sense to me. What happens when you're banned? --Shadowcrest 03:31, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You unban :D. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 03:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Admins can ban themselves, and unban themselves, too. Can cause some pretty amusing admin fights and block logs. :P Lord Belar 04:17, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know they can ban and unban themselves, but what does banning do to an account? --Shadowcrest 05:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wanna find out yourself? Just ask any sysop ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 10:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The only one I would ask is marco, and he'd probably not unban me just to piss me off :P -Shadowcrest 14:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Or you could just ask me or marco; we got banned by gem. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 14:03, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yeah.. what happened with that anyway? I missed something when I went to bed I see -_- *always misses the good stuff* Isk8 14:12, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::For? --Shadowcrest 14:13, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Marco and War being banned by Gem. Isk8 14:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, I mean what were they banned for. You EC'd me --Shadowcrest 14:17, 24 December 2007 (UTC) #(Block log); 10:35 . . Gem (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Warwick" with an expiry time of 6 hours (account creation disabled): Childish war on own talk page. Feel free to contact me on gw2w talk page for appologises.) # (Block log); 10:35 . . Gem (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Marcopolo47" with an expiry time of 6 hours (account creation disabled): Childish war on Warwicks talk page. Feel free to contact me on gw2w talk page for appologises.) Isk8 14:22, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I lolled RT | Talk 20:31, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Hope you don't mind but... I nicked your guestbook RT | Talk 20:32, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Ooh Look at all the posts on my talk page since I was gone. Archivin' Divin' Time. And Warwick, I had to get my revenge on you for getting us banned somehow!! :P -- (Talk) ( ) 22:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC)